Ashes to Ashes
by mafllp95
Summary: Lucy looks through Future Lucy's diary and she discovers what could have happened.


**Okay ladies and gents I was rereading the Fairy Tail manga chapter 225ish and *spoiler alert* and I noticed when future Lucy died that she had a garter on. To me it looks an awful lot like a wedding garter. So here is the story that my brain concocted. Enjoy and please review. ^-^**

Lucy collapses onto her bed. The guild had just returned from the chaos of the magic games and Lucy had decided to head straight home. She needed to alone with her thoughts so much had transpired in such a short amount of time. She had seen herself die for crying out loud! After a much needed hot bath Lucy noticed her bag on the floor and she remembered future Lucy's diary.

Lucy rummaged through her belongings before she located the Dairy. She opened it to a random page and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a year since the Dragons were released from the Eclipse gate. Only a few of us remain now, I don't know how my eyes are still capable to shed tears. Natsu has night terrors and I have had to wake him up in the middle of the night lest he accidentally give away our hidden position. I never thought I would ever see Natsu cry, I hate what this human dragon war has done to all of us. _

_I lived with Natsu, Levi, Laxus, Happy and Wendy. We were what remain of Fairy Tail. I never thought it would come to this. My heart clenches constantly with the loss of my dear friends, nay, my family. I am crying as I write this and yet even in this desolation we have found reason to celebrate. Only Three dragons remain and we plan restlessly to defeat them and rebuild Fiore from the ashes. It was Wendy's fourteenth birthday and Levi and I managed to fine a bit of batter to make an icing less cake. _

_Wendy, who hasn't spoken a word since Carla was lost, clings to Happy constantly. Carla was Wendy's only connection to her lonely past and now she was gone. Today, though I saw her smile and a flicker of hope sparked within me. We softly sang Happy Birthday to the girl and then equally cut the cake. Levi sat on the far side of the room looking out of the window, she wears Gajeel's jacket. Some many words left unsaid and when she found him barely breathing all he said was. "Keep yourself safe, shrimp. You were always my favorite." _

_I had left to mine and Natsu 's room when I saw him waiting on the futon for me. I smiled lightly at him and he just extended his bandaged hand towards me. I had always had a hidden love for Natsu that outweighed the love of friendship. It's a shame that we only realized how much we truly cared about each other from this war and tragedy. I cup his cheek with my remaining hand and kiss him. His strong, battered arms encircle me as he lays me down on the bed. He breaks away from me and scans my face with his beautiful dark eyes. And he tells me_

"_I don't know how long this is going to last. We have lost so many of our family that you are the only thing that has kept me sane." He says almost breathlessly I touch him gently on the arm to try and sooth him._

"_I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to stay alive. Stay alive and finish this war. Bring hope back into Fiore. And I need to do one other thing for me…" He says his voice trailing off a bit and make him look me in the eyes._

"_Anything" I say suddenly feeling the familiar constricting of my throat. He smiles at me, a genuine Natsu smile; something I had not seen in a year. _

"_Mary me. I don't know how much time we may have left but I want to spend that time with you, as your husband." He says and actually gets off the bed to go on one knee. That dolt, you're supposed to get down on one knee before you propose but it didn't matter. I joined him on the floor and cried from joy. _

"_Yes, Yes I will marry you Natsu Dragoneel. I love you so much. Now you have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to stay alive because I need you." I blubbered as I clang onto my now fiancé. He chuckled and rubbed my back. Later that night he gave a garter that he made from the scarf that Igneel had made for him. It was the only thing that we could get but it was better than any ring would have been for me. _

_The next morning Levi and Wendy helped me dress in the best clothes we could find. My wedding attire was a long red satin skirt and a black corset. I went to put on my cape so my arm wouldn't be seen but Wendy snatched it from my hands. She shook her head and I understood. We had been hiding for so long that today was the day we would show ourselves. Levi cried and hugged me she arranged my hair for me._

"_You are the most beautiful bride. Gajeel would get a kick at making fun of Natsu before the wedding." She told me with unshed tears shinning in her eyes. I hugged her and left the room. Happy greeted me first with a long hug at my side. He smiled at me and teased me about liking Natsu. The ceremony was simple and Natsu wore a worn black T-shirt and he casual pants but he looked just as handsome as ever. I gave Natsu a strap of my cape and wraped it around his wrist. Laxus patted Natsu on the back kissed me on the cheek as a congratulations. He took everyone to the safe house next door so Natsu and I may have our privacy. _

_We made love for the first time that night and it was everything I would have ever hoped for. I would give anything to stay at that moment forever, just laying with Natsu on that futon just staring at his sleeping face._

_Fate had other plans and the next month he was gone. He took down one of the last dragons with him but I don't care. My Natsu is gone he left before he could knew about the baby. I didn't leave the room for days, and as his scent began to fade from the sheet I would sob again. I felt like I lost him all over again. Levi came in one night and told me to snap out of it. I had to continue the mission to save Fiore. I made a promise after all. It took a few weeks till I found the Eclipse Cannon. I ran through and was determined to change the fate of my people. _

_When I returned to the past I lurked in the shadows trying to research as much as I could and remember what was happening. However, I couldn't help but watch myself and Fairy Tail in their prime. I only hope that the future can change. But if there is anything I have learned in Fairy tail is that nothing is set in stone and we will not go down without a fight!_

Natsu found Lucy crying in the middle of her living room. Panic set in immediately but he saw that she wasn't injured and he calmed. Natsu crouched on the floor and brought her to his chest. He didn't ask what was wrong. It could have been anything. The Eclipse battle was both physically and mentally draining and he wasn't going to force her to say anything she wasn't ready to. He noticed the open diary on the floor and furrowed his brow.

"Is that Future Lucy's diary?" He asked and Lucy nodded against his chest. She took in a deep breath and sat back to look at him.

"Natsu… Can I try something?" She asked. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Natsu nodded, a bit nervous about what Lucy was about to do.

"Okay, just close your eyes." She said and Natsu lifted an eyebrow at her. She gave a light laugh and scolded him to just do it. So he did, Lucy took a few deep breaths before she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Natsu's breath hitched, he was DEFINATLEY not expecting that. When he opened his eyes he could see Lucy blushing madly.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward but after all that has happened I realized that life is short and you need to do everything you wanted to. You can't go through life with regrets and I have always had a crush on you since you brought me to the guild. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you so please please just-" Natsu cut off Lucy's ramblings with a loud

"Lucy!" He shouted and she stopped mid-sentence with a big goofy grin on his face. Lucy was still blushing when Natsu leaned over and kissed her. Longer this time and he cupped her soft cheek. He separates from her just as long enough for him to tell her

"Shut up, weirdo. I have liked you since I met you and I will never ever leave you." He reassures her. Lucy smiles at him and launches herself at Natsu and they both fall to floor laughing. The diary lays closed and under Lucy's bed. She chose to not show Natsu so that fate could run its natural course now that the future was bright.


End file.
